Pride of the Lions
by Puppy Soul
Summary: I mixed up the storylines and supernatural ways of these 2 stories and I made my own story! I plan to make this into a real book if I finish enough! Pretty please R&R I wanna see what you think!
1. Preparation

**Chapter One: Catarina**

"Pride! Wake up call! Breakfast in ten minutes whether you're ready or not!" I shouted down the hallway. From the farthest room on the right there came a groan. "Please, just five more minutes? You worked us so hard yesterday I can barely stand up!" Leonard called back. But he knew I meant what I'd said, so he climbed out of bed and started to dress.

I turned back to the stove to finish cooking the eggs, so that when the rest of the pride came in their meals were ready. But Pandora was already there, baking breakfast to perfection. I sighed. "Don't I ever get a turn to feed my family?" I asked her, but we both knew it was useless. I couldn't cook if my life depended on it, so Pandora's skill was really a big help.

Just then Tim came in. He plopped himself down in a chair at the table and asked, "What're we eating? Cat, if you're the one who's making it I'm leaving!"

"Don't worry Tim," I assured him, "Pandora's the chef today."

Before I continue, you should probably get to know the family. We are a group of kids and teens who don't really have a family otherwise. None of us are actually blood siblings. There are five of us total, and we share a little cabin in the valleys of Ethiopia. I am the oldest, so I guess that's why I am considered the leader. My name is Catarina, and I am 13 years old. I have average length chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. Next oldest is my best assistant, Tim. He's 13 as well, but two months younger than me. And about two inches taller, I might add. Tim has shaggy dark blond hair and blue eyes. Then there's Pandora, my 11-year-old left-hand girl. She is the faithful cook and cleaner of the house, since I'm not really that type of person. She has short, smooth black hair and hazel eyes. The last two I sort of consider to be my own, since I've raised them for almost their whole life. Jazmin is 9, and already acting like she's queen of the world. Jaz is absolutely adorable with shoulder-length bright blond hair that's slightly wavy. Her eyes are topaz, and look like little gemstones. The youngest of the pride is Leonard. He's only 7, but for such a young boy he sure can handle himself! He's a spiky black haired dude with chocolate brown peepers.

So there you have it, the whole rowdy bunch of us. We've lived together in this house for I'd say around three years. We needed a home away from the public, so we wouldn't be separated, but where we could play with lots of wildlife. Because, you see, the reason we call ourselves a pride is that we have an odd sort of fascination with lions. All our lives, we've wanted to interact with and gain the trust of a real pride of them. So calling ourselves a pride makes us happy.

Jaz stomped into the kitchen, waking me from my daydreams. "Cat, I'm hungry. Get me some food. If you don't, I… I'll… oh I don't know but something bad!" Yep, that's classic of her. The motor mouth talker, who can go on and on and on without a clue what she's really talking about.

"Sit down at your seat and say please, and maybe you will get some of Pandora's fantastic scrambled eggs." I replied. I just _love _to step up to my role as party pooper. Not. Anyway, she sat down. Soon Leo came and we ate a nice hearty meal. While eating we discussed the plan for the day's activities.

"Okay, so first thing after this we stuff our backpacks and go on a lion-sighting hunt," I suggested, or as they call it, planned out.

"_Then_ can we go swimming? Please? The lake isn't as inviting all year. And it's summer, for goodness sakes!" Pandora whined.

"Um… we can hike to the lake in our swimsuits after lunch and spend the afternoon." I compromised.

"Yay! We're going swimming! We're going swimming! Thanks so much, Cat! I promise that you can do whatever you want us to before lunch as long as we can go!" Leo happily broadcasted.

"Hey, I thought I was the leader. I wonder if you really wanted to be the leader, and I let you, what would happen?" I joked to him.

"Ha you think you're _so_ funny!" Tim put in. Oh well, I'd talk to him about it later. We finished up and Pandora cleaned while the rest of us got ready. In a couple minutes Pandora was packed, too, she was pretty fast at it. If I'd known what was in store for us, I would've packed some steel shields. But since I didn't I let us out, without any attack protection.


	2. Death

**Chapter Two: Tim**

Cat turned off the lights and locked the door after us, while I began to lead everyone down the well-worn trail next to the cabin. A while ago we'd figured out that it led strait into a wide, flat piece of land in a wild area of the valley. On earlier adventures, we found scat and claw scrapes and hairs and other evidence of lion activity, so we knew there was a pride somewhere around here. The issue was finding them and earning trust.

Max hurried back to the front of out hiking formation, and I dropped back to guard from behind. We didn't really have to, but it was a natural reflex to protect the littler ones. While we walked Cat and I did constant 360 scans and footstep detecting to make sure we weren't being followed, and to cover up our tracks. In a few minutes the pride was in a wild meadow, and it was amazingly beautiful. This was where we had concluded to search today for the big cats.

The pride split into our search pairs and lookout. Cat, of course, was on lookout, because she could see the farthest from our location. I went with Leo and headed to a rocky cave on the opposite side of the grass. Pandora took Jazmin to decipher clues and find more evidence. This was our usual setup, and we would look for hours trying to find a lion.

I pondered what these lions looked like. Were they sleek and smooth and taken-care-of looking? Or were they the scruffy, tangled-fur, I'm-a-wild-animal type? Well, I guess I would get to see about that soon enough.

I was awoken from my daydreams by an unhappy-looking Leo tapping on my shoulder. "Hey, where'd Cat go? I thought she was supposed to be on watch on that ridge!" he said. I looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough, it was the hill that Cat had said she would look out from, and it was empty. Where was she? I quickly scanned the surroundings, but I saw nothing truly suspicious in the field.

"Did you see her leave?" I asked Leo. He shook his head. "All I saw was that she wasn't there!" he exclaimed. I jogged over to take a better look at the situation. Pandora and Jaz looked up from their evidence collection.

"What're you doing?" Pandora shouted to me. "Cat's missing!" I replied. So Jaz ran over and Pandora packed up the supplies. We trudged up the hill together. When we reached the top, I told Pandora to watch Leo and Jaz while I continued. Because I'd seen something they all hadn't. It was a trail of blood. And, knowing how dangerous it was, I intended to track Cat's attacker down and find her, even if she was already dead. So as Pandora calmed the younger ones, I bent over and began to follow the fresh blood marks on the ground. They ran right into the nearby forest. Oh lucky me, I get to go into one of the most dangerous places out here! _But I have to, to save Cat!_ I silently reminded myself. _Yes, yes I know that_, I scolded myself. Wait, why am I talking to myself again? Please remind me later.

Anyway, I was now getting deeper in the woods. I had to concentrate on marking my trail, or I might never get out again, even if I did find Cat. So I carefully stacked some leaves in one place, and snapped a branch in another. I didn't want it to be too obvious, in case there was somebody following me. I pushed through a thorny bush and found that I was at a thorn barrier. I climbed through that as well to find myself in a small clearing. It was empty, except for the now thicker line of blood that ran around and around in circles, like whoever it was had been fighting, before heading out the other side into the woods again. And something else. What was that smell? It was wild, earthy, something I couldn't place. Was it a lion? Now I was getting excited.

All of a sudden I burst into another clearing. It was the same, same smell, same blood, only this one was bigger and in the middle there were two figures. One I recognized immediately as Cat. The other was… hey wait, wasn't that just a person attacking her? But now there was a lion, stance ready, fighting her like she was a far underdog, which she probably was. So this was her hunter? A lion? How disappointing. I wished it was a normal human, so we could just scare it off and it would run away. But whatever this was, it way outnumbered us, even alone.

Poor Catarina didn't look so good. She was limping harshly, and one of her arms was at an odd angle. Her face was scratched up and her clothes were covered in blood. She was definitely the one who had been bleeding all this time. _What are you doing, Tim? Do you want Cat to die or not? She can't handle him on her own, you know!_

I ran towards the lion, trying to distract him to get him away from Cat. He was so strong and powerful and brave, and with she so weak, he could kill her at just about any time now! I had to save her! I tried harder, jumping up and down, shouting at it, throwing stones and sticks and anything I could get my hands on. He didn't even turn his big furry head. So I made a split-second decision and threw myself at him.

Before I had gotten all the way onto him, he ran at Cat, taking her by surprise. And before I had the chance to leap again, Cat was dead. How had this happened? I sank to my knees, staring at her limp body. I'd been there, just too scared to jump into the fight. I'd had a chance to save her, but I'd chosen my health over her life. Gosh, what would I tell the pride? What would they say if they found out the truth? Should I tell them the truth? And speaking of the pride, how long had I been gone? Had they followed me? What were they doing now?

I forced my stone-still body closer to Cat's body, and started to cry, silent tears streaking down my cheeks. I reached out and picked her up. _Be strong, _I told myself, _the pride needs it. You need it. This can't all be your fault. The lion is the one who took her._ I stood up and started back, passing my marks along the way. Now I wished I hadn't marked, that way the pride would never have to know what happened. _But then you'd be dead too. That would be even worse for them. _I needed to get back, no matter what I had to tell them. My instincts were right, as usual.

As I turned the last bend in the path I saw the back of the hill where the pride was waiting. I slowly and carefully made my way up.

Pandora was the first to spot me. "Tim! You're back! Oh…" She said, and I saw tears threatening to form in the corners of her eyes. She went back to Jaz and Leo and told them to wait one second while she found out if I was ok. They agreed and stayed over there. Pandora came to me, and I was still holding Cat. Now she was truly crying. "What happened?" she managed to sort of choke out through her tears. I put cat down and wrapped Pandora in a hug.

"Well, as soon as we got up here I saw blood. So after I left you guys, I followed the trail into the woods. It led me to a wide clearing. Cat was fighting a large male lion, who was the one who attacked her in the first place. He way overpowered her, and even with me trying to help he managed to get a grip and kill her. So I brought her back, and here we are now." I quickly explained.

"Why did it have to be Cat they took? I mean, she's our leader. Now we will probably follow you. But you're a boy. You could never be as good as Cat!" she wailed into my shirt.

She was right, I would have to be leader now. And I wouldn't do a very good job of it. Why hadn't I thought of this before, when I was in the clearing? And now it was time to let the little ones know. How would they react? Well, there was only one way to find out.


	3. Miracle

**Chapter Three: Tim**

I called to the other side of the hilltop, "Leo! Jaz! Get over here! I'm okay! But you need to see Cat…" I deliberately let my voice trail off as they got up and ran over. They stopped short when they saw Cat on the ground, how still her body was, how pale her face was, and the tear lines on me and Pandora's faces. Leo, brave little guy, came over and sat down.

"How? Why? Where was she?" he asked, but his voice wasn't like him. It was low and uneven, and it sounded way more mature. Poor Leo. He was only seven! And he had to witness death in this horrible manner.

Soon we were all crying. Pandora patted Jaz's back while I helped Leo. Cat was important to our life. But we knew that at some point we still needed lunch. If Cat were here right now, she would be yapping at us to eat up so we wouldn't starve. So I took our sandwiches out of my pack and handed them out. The pride scarfed it down hungrily. While they were eating, I covered the body in some brush and leaves and made a small tent, so we could eat without crying distractedly the whole time.

As soon as I was finished, I went to get Cat. We would have to carry her home, as long as that would take. But she wasn't there anymore. "I swear I put her right here!" I muttered under my breath. "Where'd she go? Did that killer lion take her away again?" Pandora heard my grumblings and got up to inspect. A look of complete shock came over her face as she saw what I did. She sat back down with the little guys, leaving me to do the tracking, yet again.

So I unhappily went over the hill again, and stopped on the edge of the forest. Something moving off to my left had caught my eye. It was a lion, a beautiful one. It didn't look killer. It was also a she-cat. But the thing that made me most curious was the clothes. For some reason, this wild lion was wearing a full outfit. Not just any outfit, Cat's. The one she had been wearing not even five minutes ago! How was this possible?

As I was pondering the appearance of this strange creature, she came closer, slowly and deliberately. I took a closer examination. Wait, why had I thought this was a lion? It was human! And it was Cat! I bolted over and wrapped her in a super tight hug.

"What happened? I thought you were dead! We all did! And for a moment there you had me thinking you were a lion!" I whispered into her ear.

"Well, you're right, I was dead. But I wasn't really. You see, when you're killed by another species, you don't really die. Instead…" her voice evaporated, real quick like she was trying to hide something. And as soon as her voice was gone, so was her body. All there was in my arms now was the beautiful lion wearing Cat's clothes.

Had I been dreaming? Had Cat actually become one of the fascinating creatures we'd basically worshipped our whole lives? No, it couldn't be. I must have imagined it. After all, such things weren't possible. _Maybe they are_, said my inner self. _Maybe you weren't hoping. Maybe Cat really is part lion and you need to help her._ And as unlikely as it was, I was starting to believe what I saw, wanted and heard, rather than common sense. Yes, I was crazy, but I really wanted Cat to be alive and for this to be totally true.

I pinched myself and blinked madly, to see if I was going to wake up safe in bed at home. But I was still here, in the forest, standing with a pretty she-lion wearing my leader's clothes, who might be Cat in another form. Man, this was awesome and freaky and crazy all at once. How did this happen? Maybe if I could get her human again, for longer, I could ask about her death.

I slowly let go of her ruff and backed up slightly. She made an odd noise, caught halfway between grunt and growl. That was all I needed to convince me it was Cat. I sat down and tried to remember every detail about her as a human, from her eye color to her favorite book. And, while I kept remembering, sending her looks to her as a picture, the lion became human.

I snapped my eyelids open and grabbed her arm. But before I could even utter a word, she moaned. "I can't control it, not yet, I can't make myself human or feline, can't speak either language completely." This was accompanied by a small whimper, very unlike Cat. "Leave me here, alone. Tell the others I'll be home tomorrow. Don't worry about me, because I'll be fine. And please don't even think of telling them the truth about me being a lion. I want to keep this secret, so I won't end up in a zoo." And before I could even reply yes or no, she was a cat again, and she darted away into the deeper area of the woods. I wanted to ask her how she would remember her return time as a lion, or how she would find her way back. But now, when she was in lion form, it was useless. So I obeyed her last command and headed up the hill to give a report on her health and safety to my pride.


	4. Half Breed

**Chapter Four: Catarina**

After I left Tim at the edge of the trees, I ran to the clearing where Bruno had killed me. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt a tug on my body, pulling me there again. It was probably to see Bruno, my killer. And tat was dangerous. But I absolutely had to find out.

As I entered the clearing I sensed another form that was present. I looked around, but I couldn't see the body. Not with lion eyes, at least. I was starting to learn how to control my changing. If I had a weak will, I was most likely to change randomly. But the stronger I felt about what I wanted to be, the better I could handle my shape-shifting.

Right now I wanted to be human, badly. I wanted to see who it was that was here with me. So I closed my eyes and focused very intensely on what I looked like as a human. When I opened my eyes, my vision was mush more colorful and I could speak again. "Where are you, what are you, and who are you? I think I know it's you, Bruno. But who and what are you really?" I whispered into the quiet shadows. Since he was a part-animal hybrid like me, he could hear what I'd said. He actually answered. "I am Bruno, you are correct. I killed you into this form. I used to be the only one in these woods who could change, until I changed you." He explained. But he was still obviously beating around the bush.

I bravely stepped closer to the source of the voice, bracing myself for attack. "Oh no, you don't have to go on guard. I'm here to be your friend and guide. I'm like you. And I'm very, very lonely. Please stay! And what's your name? You never told me." Man, he was great at reading body language, even as a human! I wondered if I would ever be able to do that. I wouldn't have told him anything about me, except for how convincing and soothing his voice sounded. And the fact that I would do anything right now to go back to normal human life. "My name is Catarina. Everyone calls me Cat. I am like you, as you must know since you changed me. I've already figured out why I became this way. And you have too. All I want fro, you is the cure." He shook his head and looked down. Then he swept his gaze to my eyes.

"Cat, what are you talking about? Cure to what? I thought you figured out your condition. We are part lion part human. We have the senses of both. We can do incredible things many regular lions and humans can't. And when you master the use of one skill, you earn another to work on using. We defeat all enemies. But if you are killed by another species of life, you can only turn into whatever you were when you died or the thing that killed you. Every one of us looks different. Everything about us is individual. Yet we have one very important thing in common." I was trying to digest what he was saying, about the life I was now living. It was just so hard to believe that I was part lion and had supernatural abilities.

"What's the thing we have in common? And by cure, I meant whatever can turn me pure human again so I can return to normal old life." Bruno stared at me questioningly, as if I should know the answers to my questions. Maybe they were obvious to him, but not to me. And I didn't need more questions, what I needed was some truthful answers. He replied, even though he looked like he really wanted to do otherwise.

"I thought you would have figured out by now. I thought you were supposed to be at least a little bright. The thing we all share is that we can't ever go back to normal. Never. Once you become a half-breed, you stay a half-breed, unless you die. In which case you wouldn't be alive in any form at all anymore. I don't suggest you do that. Every year, the oldest ones die, and our numbers decrease. I'm the only one left of the original group that lived here. I saw your fascination with lions and thought you were the perfect candidate to add to the community. You loved our type, were bright, and young, and you were undoubtedly pretty."

"Why can't we just let the breeds die out? Then there won't be any more. None of them will be lonely and none of them will create more. Isn't that a choice of solution?" I asked incredulously.

"No, not really. You see, even if we all died, an animal would kill a human and there it goes again. It's just better to get people who understand." Man, Bruno was really getting on my nerves. I forgot about how dangerous he was and walked right up to him. I pointed my finger at myself.

"Yeah, well I don't. Looks like you chose the wrong person. Better luck next time. I'm leaving, and please don't bother me again. I'll deal with this on my own in my own way, without your help. Leave me and the rest of my pride alone!" I angrily shouted, and I turned and fled.

I made it all the way back to the trail by the house before I dropped to the ground and broke into hot tears. Why did I have to be part wild animal? It wasn't fair. Yeah, I knew all about lions now, but that didn't mean I wanted to be one of them! And my poor pride. For the rest of their lives they would have to deal with a leader who was half feline. Like that would work. What was going to happen to us now? How would Tim deal with it if I died for real? No, that wasn't an option. My friends needed me, and here I was crying and going nuts. I knew what would happen. My pride would fall apart, and they would most likely die too. Especially Tim. He was the closest to me of the entire pride. (Don't tell them I said that!) _Pick yourself up and find an overnight shelter like the proud being that you are_. I found a place to sleep in the small outbuilding in back of the cabin. _Night night!_ I told myself, and I was finally able to fall asleep. My dreams weren't peaceful, they were filled with anger and lions and death and heartbreak, but at least I got some rest for tomorrow. Because I was sure it was going to be a big day. I just felt it, plainly in my gut.


	5. Pandora

**Chapter Five: Tim**

Cat was acting pretty strange. I mean, normally she'd have told me everything and come home to take care of the pride. So I knew that something was seriously wrong with her. I found Pandora sitting where I had left her on the hilltop, and she was watching the others try to catch lizards in the field. As soon as she saw me she stood up. "What's wrong? Where is Cat? Is she alright? I mean, not literally, because, you know, she's dead and all, but how come you don't have her body?"

Oh yeah, they didn't know yet. And I wasn't about to tell her everything. After all, I'd promised her to keep her conditions a secret. I resolved to only tell Pandora some of the truth, but not any lies. If she wanted to know more she could ask Cat tomorrow. "Cat isn't dead. I don't know how she could convince us she was. She has to work some things out alone, but she promised to be back at the cabin by tomorrow. She didn't look too bad, actually. And don't tell me about how I should have known she was alive and let her reveal it earlier. I swear she came back from the dead. But it is really her, so I'm not gonna worry. You don't have to either." She looked surprised, happy, angry, sad and confused all at once. I wondered if I looked like this when Cat was trying to explain to me. No time for that now. "It's surprising, but true."

"Yeah, I know, I believe you. You're leader for the night. And I am totally asking Cat for the truth tomorrow! I can tell you're only telling me half of it. Because if it was the truth you would still be out there tracking her down. Whatever her condition, we need to chat. And don't think I won't include Leo and Jaz in this. Unless…" she angrily informed me.

"Unless what?" I asked. I didn't want her to ruin Cat's promises and life just for her own personal interests.

"Unless you tell me the entire story, starting when Cat disappeared. I know you know what I'm talking about and what I want. Or at least most of it. And I know you'd do anything to help Cat. So tell me and I leave her alone." Man, Pandora was getting bossy. Had all this changed just while I was gone?

"Pandora, I'm sorry, I really want to tell you. But I can't. Not only because Cat had me promise, but because if I told you, her life, soul and loved ones would be in horrible danger. And I wouldn't do that to anyone, Cat or not. All I ask is that you understand and ask her tomorrow. She'll tell you as much as she can." But Pandora only shrugged. Okay, this was getting annoying. And now I was positively sure this wasn't her. I looked down at the kids and saw that the real Pandora was over there with them. I stood up and started in their direction. "Whoever and whatever you are, I'm done with this conversation. My real pride needs me so leave me alone to do my duties." I told her as I continued. But before I could go any further the fake girl stopped me. She grabbed me in a very painful grip and said, "Well, you made me do this the hard way. Tomorrow, be ready and aware. Because I promise that you will die a horrible death. You didn't obey me and I didn't like that so you become nothing. Are we clear? Good. See you later, for the last time!"

Nice and ominous. Good going. Now I had even more riddles and issues to figure out. And I had a feeling that what she'd said wasn't good. That something bad would happen and I would turn into a hybrid similar to Catarina's form. But I wasn't sure. If only somebody around here could be nice enough to explain and/or confirm everything I've heard, said and done today, maybe I could figure out all the puzzle pieces. But I had to face the fact that nobody was going to help me. I had exactly 24 hours to figure this out before it all became much, much worse. And after that, I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

Leo happened to be running in my direction when I turned back around. As soon as he spotted me, he let out a happy yell. But then he remembered why I had been gone in the first place and sobered. "Did you find her? What's wrong? Why isn't Cat with you?" he asked. I wrapped him in a hug. Jazzy and Pandora-the real one-came over to hear what Cat's capturer was up to.

"You guys, Cat isn't gone. I don't know how she pulled off such a big prank. But I do know that she is going to be just fine. I talked to her and she said she would be perfectly okay to come back tomorrow. She said not to worry about her. Cat is going through a rough time, and she needs to work it out alone" I described to the pride.

"Whoa! Hold up a second! Cat's _alive_? Why was she so intent on pretending to be dead? She had us all going, and boy were we worried!" Jazmin replied accusingly. Leo's mouth was hanging open, and he asked a smart question. "What rough time?" After all, we were happy and led an uneventful life until this.

Pandora saw my expression and quieted the kids. "Guys, Tim just got back! Stop peppering him with questions and let him explain!" Of course she had to say that, but explaining my experience was the last thing I wanted to do. "Sorry, I can't. Cat didn't say anything about her problem. She just said to stop worrying and that she'd be home tomorrow at the cabin." I was seriously tempted to let the whole story out, tell the pride all that was going on with Cat, so we could go out in search and save her. But I was going to keep Cat's promise, even if it meant personal suffering.

"We should go back to the cabin, then." Pandora told us. "In case Cat comes back early or drops by for a chat. You never know!" Her eyes said otherwise, but that'd good old Pandora for you. Perfectly knowing and always doing what's right. I shot her a grateful look and headed the mini group back to our home. Man, this was going to be one long night! I wasn't going to sleep more than a wink. This leader stuff was hard! I wonder how Cat handles it… _No, no, don't think about her!_ I mentally scolded myself. _Think about keeping your pride safe, or about what you're eating for breakfast, or something random! Anything but Cat or the shape shifter's threat._

Oh yeah, my punishment threat! I 'd almost completely forgotten! I should have told Pandora, maybe she could have helped me, or at least re-assured me… Oh well, it's too late now! Better wait to worry about that for tomorrow! If I even make it until then through all this doing nothing and waiting…


	6. The Dream

**Chapter Six: Bruno**

Why didn't any of the little "pride" want to cooperate? It was starting to get annoying. I had thought Cat would be the most understanding and reasonable of them. In fact, I'd counted on her and Tim trusting my every word. I bet wrong. I don't know how, but somehow they both broke my strongest convincing spell. Nobody has before. Maybe somewhere down inside they're already Halflings? No, not possible. They would already be shape shifting!

I groaned as I continued down the path to my cave that was now permanently stuck in my head. I could travel along it in my sleep! My only mission in changing Cat was to find a friend who understood me, who could help me live with it while I helped them in return. But these guys just weren't willing to let down their guard! I guess that could be because they'd been through some awful experiences before joining the others. Yeah, that could be. But I really wasn't used to having to actually try to get someone on my side of a war. And I wasn't big on the idea, either. But one way or another I was going to get my way. Because I was just stubborn that way.

When I reached the cave I was still pondering my issues. My body moved like a programmed robot, doing what I would normally be doing right now. Tarp the entrance, feed the fire, flatten the dirt on my bed (a large crevice in the wall). Cook the meat of my earlier hunt for dinner. Eat. Clean up fire ashes and meat scraps. Lie down on bed to go to sleep.

Except it stopped there. Because no matter how hard I tried to go to sleep, something nagged at me from the back of my head about Cat, or Tim, or my threat to do something horrible to him. Yes, that was me. I can change forms into anything I want to be as well as a lion and can do convincing spells. I can probably do something else too that I don't know about yet. Eventually I was able to push all thoughts far enough from my mind to slip into a light slumber, but it still wasn't helping me forget my thoughts. Ooh! A dream! I can feel one coming! Maybe that will distract me from the pride…

_ I was walking through a forest. I soon recognized it as the one right outside my cave. I was obviously in a hurry to get someplace. I was using an unfamiliar route that I figured led to some paradise hideaway or something else fictional. _

_ As I turned another bend in the trail, I saw it. Or rather, them. The pride. They were huddled together in a clearing, sobbing. As I got closer I tried to keep my footfalls light so as not to be heard. Suddenly I stopped. In the middle of the sobfest circle was the littlest one. He looked very pale and didn't seem to be breathing or moving or talking or anything. Was he dead? Then, miracle of miracles, he sat up, breathing again, panting hard. But just as he was getting to his feet he started to change. Within moments he was a lion, a very confused lion. Cat changed forms to talk to him in lion. Wait, they all did! How did this happen? They were all Halflings! It couldn't be! The only ones I thought were Halflings were Cat and Tim, not them all!_

_ But they could be. If somebody changed them, killing them one at a time. _

_ Finally my dream made sense! If I could make them all be Halfling lions, they would be confused and scared and in need of help! Then they would have to come to me for explanations and Halfling life lessons! Eventually they would trust me and we could be friends. It was an awesome plan. Fantastic! And I could have Cat all to myself. Hooray!_


End file.
